Spring Break Rally
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: The gang goes over to Danas house for spring break to compete against her brotherswho will be on what team? what is going to happen when they meet Danas old friends? major DL,little NM CZ.dont worry its not over until penguins force me to stop
1. going home

Danas pov:

"Dana! Are you ready yet?" Zoey asked from the hallway.

"Hold on!" I said getting my bags.

"Lets go the guys are meeting us at the airport because you took so long." Nicole whinned. We were all going over to my house in Florida for spring break this year. I could take as long as I wanted to becasue its my plane that we are taking. Plus my boyfriend wouldnt let them leave with out me. We went out to the cab and headed towards the airport. We got out of the car and were greeted by the boys. Chase came up to Zoey and grabbed her bags and put it in the back of the plane. Nicole and Michale kissed and got on board getting greated by captain Jack. Logan kissed me and gave the guy my bag. When we were all on board we took off.

"What are we going to do at your house Dana?" Nicole asked.

"Well im hopping that my brothers are away so we dont have to worry about them." I said.

"Why?" Logan asked putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Because my brothers are stupid! All we do is fight, not yell fight...we do that a little, but mostly we do stuff to hurt each other and we prank each other day and night!" I said.

"Wow and I thought that having 4 brothers was hard." Michael said.

"Yeah well 8 is a lot worse." I said.

"Phone for you Dana." Captian Jack said.

"Ok thanks." I said picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey little sis." Zane my twin's, anoying voice said.

"Im only 2 minutes younger than you, so shut up." I say.

"Are you down for the spring break rally when you and your friends get here?" He asked.

"Oh my god! I totaly forgot about that. I need to ask them if they want to so, hold on." I said turning to the gang."Hey you guys, I forgot about something that is kinda a tradition to my family. Its called spring break rally and my parents pick people from our family to be on their team and our body guard picks events that we have to work as a team to do and I need to know if you guys want to do it."

"Sure." They all said at the same time.

"Ok we are going to do it, see you in like an hour." I say to Zane.

"Ok bye little sis." He said just to get on my nerves. I hung up as soon as he said little.

"So whos team are we on?" Chase asked.

"I dont know yet my parents have to pick." I say sitting on Logan lap. He smirked and put his arms around me.

"Are we going to be on the same team?"Zoey asked.

"I have no clue. My dad always has first pick and normally he picks me and my mom picks my twin brother Zane." I say.

"You mean that there is a chance that im not going to be put with you!" Logan said pouting.

"Dont worry im going to help my dad pick so im going to tell him to pick you, before Zane tells my mom to pick you." I say.

"Why would Zane pick Logan?" Chase asked.

"Becaused Zane loves to see me unhappy." I say.

"Are you like the only girl?" Nicole asked.

"For the tenth time YES!" I say slowly so she can hear me.

"Do you have any younger sibs?" Michale asked snacking on some chips.

"Yep its pretty even I have 4 older brothers and 4 younger with one on the way." I said sipping my Mountain Dew (best drink ever!).

"One on the way? Then how can your mom play in the rally?"Zoey asked.

"Oh my parents dont play their to old. The last time they played my dad threw his back out and my mom broke her wrist. They just try to pick the best team to win." I said turning on the radio. One of my favorite songs came on.

"OH MY GOD! I love this song!" I say at the same time as Nicole who turned it up. Me and her started to dance to Avrils song "Girlfriend".

_Chorus_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the mother fing princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

They stopped dancing and started to laugh.

"Well that was fun." Nicole said.

"Yeah. I love that song." I said.

"So this thing that we are going to do at your house is kinda like Gender Defenders, right?" Zoey asked.

"Whats Gender Defenders?" I ask.

"Oh yeah you wernt here for that. Well Logan invited us over to his house on spring break that year you were in Paris and his dad made us test this new reality tv show but we were really the first show!" Nicole said all in one breath.

"Nicole you never stop amazing me." I say again sitting on Logan.

"Oh my god you have the Sandlot movie! Can we watch it?" Chase asked looking at the movies that we had on the plane.

"Sure put it in." I say. We start to watch the movie and we shut all the windows and turn off the lights. I cuddled into Logan more and Chase and Zoey sat on the floor while Michael and Nicole sat on bean bag chairs right next to each other. The movie played for like 10 minutes when I feel Logan breath on my shoulder.

"Wanna make out?" He asked me. I smirk and turn around on his lap so im facing him.

"You know it." I say and we start to kiss. He puts his hands on my thighs and moves them up and down a little. I put my arms around his neck and got really into the kiss when Jack told us to get in our seats because we were about to land. I sat on Logans lap and buckled us in together becaues we didnt have enough seats. I looked out the window at the beautiful view and whispred to my self:

"Were finally home."


	2. almost there

Danas pov:

"I cant believe im finally home." I said getting off the plane.

"So are your brothers nice? Are we going to meet your friends? Are your parents going to like us?" Nicole asked very fast.

"Ok answers in that order, sometimes, most likley, and yes." I said. I looked around for someone to pick us up. "D.B!"

"Dana!" My badyguard D.B said running to me. I jumped into his arms and he spun me around.

"I missed you dude." I said when he put me down.

"I missed you too, D." He said.

"Oh D.B these are my friends from PCA, Zoey,Nicole,Chase,Mike, and my boyfriend Logan." I said.

"Hi." They all said.

"Hey Logan, lets take a walk over to the car." D.B said putting a arm around his shoulder.

"Um ok."Logan said a little bit scared. I laughed and they started to walk slowly to the car.

"Hey Dana, what does D.B stand for?" Zoey asked.

"Dana's bodyguard." I said watching Logan and D.B very carefuly.

"Wow I always wondred what it would be like to have a bogyguard." Chase said.

"Well the other bodyguards I have had all sucked! I would prank them all the time and then they would quit." Nicole opened her mouth but I answred her question before she asked it."They wouldn't let me do anything at all is why I got rid of them."

"Ok that answred my question." Nicole said smiling. We headded over to the car and I looked at D.B with an eyebrow raised.

"What I just wanted to talk to him." He said getting into the drivers seat. I sat next to Logan and he looked fine so I didnt think D.B said anything to scare him.

"What did D.B say?" I asked him in a whisper.

"He told me that if I broke your heart he would break my neck, then I told him that wasnt going to happen so he left me alone." Logan said smirking. I laughed and stuck my tounge out at him.

"I swear you guys act like 2 year olds." Zoey said. Logan and I stuck our tounges out at her. She rolled her eyes and looked out of the window of the car. I looked out of her window and saw her house comming up.

"Hey theres my house." I said pointing to the huge house down the street.

"Thats your house!?!" They all asked and I shook my head yes. My house was pretty big and it sat right on the beach.

"I think it might be bigger than Logan's house." Chase said.

"It is!" Logan said shocked.

"Well welcom to my house." I said as we pulled inside.


	3. meeting the family

sry i havent updated in a while i have softball tournaments like every weekend so its really hard to write and get ready for our games.

normal pov:

They pulled into the drive way and saw Dana's little brother Skyler in the yard playing with one of the dogs. Dana got out of the car and was tackled by her 3 dogs, Mosh, Trouble, Mischief.

"AH! You guys get off of me." She giggled pushing them away from licking her face. They stopped and jumped on the gang. Marco her older brother came out side and pulled the dogs away.

"Thanks Mark." Dana said wiping off the drool on her face. She wiped it off on Logan's t shirt and smirked.

"Hey Day, so mom and dad want to see you now." Marco said.

"Ok, come on guys." Dana said walking towards the house. She waved to Skyler who was playing with the dogs again. The gang looked around in amazement seeing how close the beach was, the skate park, and the mega pool with a huge water slide.

"Dana how come you guys have so much stuff to play with here?" Nicole asked.

"When you have 9 kids you need to have this stuff to keep them busy." Dana said walking into her house. They saw two kids wresteling on the couch one who looked like Dana and another one who had the same hair and eyes as Dana. Then out of nowhere a kid fell from the top of the stairs and onto the couch on top of the wresteling brothers.

"Ouch, Spencer get off!" The one who looked like Dana said.

"Its not my fault Zane! Cooper jumped off the raling onto me." Spencer yelled. The boys got off of each other.

"You guys are such losers." Dana said putting her hands on her hips looking at them.

"Yeah but at least im older." Zane said going over to her and giving her a pat on her head. She smacked his hand away.

"Wheres mom and dad?" She asked glaring at him.

"In the studio with Pete." He said smirking.

"Thanks and im only 2 minutes younger than you!" She yelled pucnching him in the stomach. He caughed and fell to the floor clutching his stomach in pain.

"That was awsome Day!" Spencer yelled giving her a high five as she passed. As she passed Cooper she kissed him on the head. She lead them to the studio where they saw Fall Out Boy practicing.(A/N: sorry had to do it i mean look at my name)

"Hey mom, dad." Dana said giving them hugs.

"Hey there Crash." Her dad said.

"Whats with Crash?" Logan asked.

"Oh you must be the Logan that Dana never stops talking about." Her mother said winking at Dana who's eyes were as big as plates.

"MOM!" She yelled blushing while Logan smirked.

"What are you guys not going out?" Her mom said.

"Yeah we are but..."Dana said not being able to finish before her mother cut her off. "But nothing so he can know now."

"Dana show your friends where they are going to sleep so they can crash for a little while." Her father said. She groaned and left with the gang fowllowing behind.

"So why do they call you Crash?" Nicole asked.

"Because im always getting hurt and running into poles when im not paying attention and fighting with my brothers." She said going up the stairs.

"But that never happens at PCA." Michael said.

"Yeah because there I dont have to worry about my bros ruining it." Dana said stopping at a door that said 'KEEP OUT OR ELSE!' on it. Dana opened it and showed them the room. It was huge and it had grafiti on the walls to make it look like a city block with kids all around it playing games like basketball and jump rope. Right above her bed was her name 'Danger' on it in red a black bubble letters. Everything in the room caught some one elses eye. Michael looked at her CD racks full of CD's from every type of music from all around the world. Nicole saw her closet opened and saw all of her elegant dresses that her parents make her ware to the partys that they host. Chase saw her skateboarding trophys and some other ones for softball, football, track, basketball and even gymnastics. Zoey saw her collection of books on her shelf and they were all really cool looking books. The thing that caught Logans eye was the picture of Dana and a guy with their arms around each other and Dana kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey baby, who is this guy?" Logan asked picking up the picture and showing it to her when every one was looking around the room.

"Oh thats Speed he is my best friend." Dana said looking at the picture and smiling.

"Ok whatever." Logan said glaring at the picture.

"And just to let you know hes gay." She said jumping onto her bed. He rubbed his head knowing he was wrong and sat on the bed too.

"Your beds really soft." He said bouncing up and down.

"Yeah I know." She said smiling.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Zoey asked.

"In here." Dana said.

"Why cant we have our own rooms? I saw like 7 guest rooms coming up here." Nicole said.

"I dont trust my brothers so your going to stay in here." She said.

"Ok that makes sence." Chase said.

"So what are we going to do now?" Michael asked. Dana's mom came in and took in a deep breath.

"Spencer fell out of the tree house and I think he is going to need stitches so we are going to the hospital and your going to be happy because we're taking the boys with us and D.B." Her mom said.

"Ok bye." Dana waved. Her mother left and she was about to get up when her mom came back in.

"Oh but you have to watch Kegan." Her mom said smirking and closing the door before Dana could back talk. Dana made a growling noise and pouted.

"Whos Kegan?" Chase asked.

"He is my little brother and hes only 2 years old." Dana said leading them out into the living room on the bottom floor.

"Lets watch a movie." Nicole said jumping into a sitting posittion on the couch.

"Ok what movie? We have every movie ever." Dana said.

"Lets watch Blue Crush!" Logan said instantly.

"No!" Nicole said. Dana sat on the couch after she put on a movie that no one knew which one it was. They were watching ST. Elmos Fire.(great movie) They were just getting into it when someone jumped on Dana's lap.

"Kegan what do you want?" She asked annoyed.

"Day Day." He kept repeting over and over holding his sippie cup in his hand. She groaned and picked him up. She carried him to the kitchen, put him down on the countier and got his cup. Nicole and Zoey followed.

"Oh my god Dana he is so cute." Zoey said making faces and Kegan to make him laugh.

"Yeah he is." Nicole said.

"He is but he never leaves me alone when im here." She said making him chocolate milk.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked.

"He followes me every where." She said. She walked over to him handing him the bottle."Your lucky your cute." He giggled and started to drink his bottle. She carried him back out to the couch and sat next to Logan. Soon every one was asleep except Logan and Dana.

"You wanna go to bed?" Logan whispred into her ear. She nodded and got up still carring Kegan. She took him to his room and Logan went to Dana's room. He layed down in her bed. She came in and layed down next to him.

"Hi." He whispred moving closer to her.

"Hi yourself." She said smirking and wraping her arms around his neck. Logan wraped his arms around Dana and he was about to kiss her when he noticed that she had fallen asleep. Logan sighed and fell asleep too.


	4. meeting the friends

Zoey woke up to someone shaking her while she was laying down on the floor of Dana's room. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Dana's clock and it said 4:30am. She groaned and looked at who was shaking her.

"Kegan?" Zoey asked.

"Day Cant sweep." The baby said thinking that Zoey was Dana.

"Kegan Dana's on the bed." Zoey said sitting up and pointing to the bed. Kegan ran over to it and shook Dana awake too.

"Kegan go sleep in your room." Dana said pointing to the door. Kegan crawled into her bed and pulled the covers over himself and snuggled into Dana. She sighed and laughed a little.

"Your a good sister Day." Zoey said smiling at them.

"Yeah well it helps that he never sleeps in his own room and that I had to take care of him while my mom was away for a year after he was born." Dana said

"She was? Wait that was when you said you went to france right?" Zoey asked.

"I was supposed to but then she had to do buissness so I got stuck taking care of Spencer, and Kegan." Dana said.

"Well night Day." Zoey said after she looked at the clock again seeing that it was almost 5.

"Yeah night Zoe." Dana said laying down with Kegan in her arms.

"Night!" Kegan said falling asleep. The girls shared one last laugh before falling asleep. About 5 minutes later they herd a loud horn that made every one jump up.

"What the hell is that!?!" Dana yelled over the annoying noise.

"Its your house you tell us!" Chase yelled. Dana thought for a moment and then stormed out of her room, stairs and into the living room. She walked over to her brother and she grabbed the horn out of his hands and Dana screamed in to his ear. The whole family ran into the living room along with the gang and they all looked paniced.

"Everyone in this house knows not to wake me up before the butt crack of dawn!" Dana yelled. She stormed up the stairs and tried to get into her room but the door was locked."What the hell?"

"Day you know the rules of the game." Danas mom said.

"God this sucks! Dads not even here!" Dana yelled down from the top of the stairs looking down on all of them.

"What I thought he was your dad?" Chase said pointing the man that was in the studio with her mom.

"Pssh no thats my uncle Jake. My dad is Shawn Michales." Dana said. The boys jaw's dropped.

"Your dads the show stopper?" Logan asked shocked.

"The Heart break kid?" Chase asked.

"HBK?" Michael said.

"Who?" Zoey and Nicole asked.

"He is a wrestler.." Logan started but Chase finished. "The greatest one ever."

"Wait his last name is Michales, right?" Logan said.

"Yeah." Dana asked coming down the stairs.

"Then why is your last name Cruz?" He asked.

"Because all of us didnt want to be treated any diffrently because we were his kids." Skyler added yawning. Dana shook her head yes.

"That is so cool!" Michael said.

"Yeah Logan you hurt Dana you are gonna be in the hospital." Chase added laughing.

"Like I told D.B. it aint gonna happen." Logan said going over to Dana and kissing her cheek. Aw's were herd all around. Dana blushed and Logan smirked.

"Ok well we're going to have to pick teams right now." Dana's mom said.

"Why dad's not..." Was all Zane could get out before the show stopper Shawn Michales came walking through the door. Dana and the rest of the kids all jumped on him.

"Hey kids!" Shawn said. They all setteld down and the gang introduced themselves.

"Ok so lets pick the teams!" Dana's mom said after getting a kiss from her husband.

"Ok I get...Dana." Shawn said.

"I get Zane." Dana's mom said.

"Ah same old same old." Zane said standing by his mom.

"Um lets see..." Shawn said looking at all of them.

"Pick Logan." Dana whispred to him.

"I want Logan." Shawn said pointing to Chase.

"Sir im Chase thats Logan." Chase said pointing to Logan who was waving his hand.

"Oops, well then I still pick Logan." Shawn said. Logan went by Dana who was trying not to laugh. They picked the rest of the teams and the teams are:

Shawn's team:

Dana

Logan

Skyler

Chase

Marco

Pete

Lauren's team:

Zane

Spencer

Zoey

Michael

Talan

Nicole

"Ok so today we have the tug of war." D.B said.

"Sweet! We are so gonna win." Pete said high fiving Marco.

"Lets go out side and start this." D.B said while everyone went outside. The teams got on the rope and lifted."Ok everyone knows how to play right?"

"Yeah." Everyone said. D.B blew the whistle and the game started. First Shawns team was winning but then Laurans(A/N:dana's mom) team was winning. Then with one final tug Shawns team won. The team started to cheer and hug and stuff.

"Ok so thats it for today's activites."D.B said.

"Day, I need you to go into town and get movies for tonight." Lauran said.

"Ok whatever." Dana said telling the gang to follow her. They headded into town to go to blockbusters. They were about to go inside when Dana heard someone call out her name. She turned around and saw 3 people running towards her.

"Leanna, Reef, Cooper!" Dana yelled runing towards them. They all hugged and started to talk until Zoey cleared her throat. "Oh sorry you guys. Gang this is Leanna, Cooper and Reef my other friends."

"Sup?" Leanna asked.

"Hi." Reef said.

"Whats going on dudes?" Cooper asked.

"This is Zoey, Chase, Mike, Nicole and Logan." Dana said.

"Oh so this is the Logan you never stoped talking about." Leanna said smirking and nudging Cooper who was laughing.

"Shut up you dorks!" Dana said blushing and hitting Cooper on the arm. Logan smirked and put his arm around Dana's waist.

"Can we go inside now please?" Nicole whinned.

"Yeah Nic we can go." Dana said. Nicole grabed Michaels arm and dragged him inside.

"Well we have to go to the construction site to do some BMX." Reef said.

"Yeah Day you have to come Hayner is over there calling everyone out we need some one to knock some sence into him." Leanna said.

"Cant SBR." Dana said.

"Oh well you guys get breaks right?" Cooper said.

"Yeah." Dana said.

"So come by then! Bring the 'gang' along with you." Reef said.

"Ok." Logan said. Dana pushed him a little.

"Well now we have to go spread the word that Danger Cruz is back and in action, Bye!" They all said before running off to get their bikes. Dana punched Logan in the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Logan asked rubbing his arm while they walked inside.

"I really hate that kid Hayner and he is like the best BMX rider around! Now hes going to challange me and im not ready for that!" Dana said looking at the movies.

"Is Dana Cruz scared?" Logan asked shocked.

"I never said I was scared!" Dana said pissed. Logan smirked and kissed her shortly on the lips.

"You get so hot when your mad." Logan said holding onto her waist and smirking.

"Shut up." She said biting his 'spot'. Dana walked away after this leaving Logan standing there.

"Hey!" Logan said joging after her.

"Hey what?" She asked.

"You cant just do that and then walk away."Logan said. He grabbed her and bit her 'spot' on her neck. He smirked and walked away.

"Loser." Dana said under her breath. She was walking around a corner when...


	5. Sluts in Blockbuster

Dana was about to turn a corner when some one bumped into her.

"Watch where your going!" The person yelled.

"Kirk?" Dana asked suprised.

"Cruz!?!" The girl about Dana's age yelled taking a step back bumping into another 2 girls.

"What the hell are you doing here!?! This is My town." Dana said glaring.

"Well I thought you were gone for good." The girl said.

"Well Ashley now would be a good time to get lost...FOR GOOD!" Dana said.

"Hey Logan we got the.." Nicole said before Logan shushed her while Dana and Ashley fought.

"No, this is my turf now that you left it." Ashley said. The girls behinde her started to shake there head yes and laugh.

"Hey who are you hot stuff?" The blonde girl in the back asked checking out Logan.

"Im Logan." Logan asked putting his arms around Dana's shoulder.

"Wow, I never thought that Dana could get a hot guy like that." The other girl said laughing with the blonde girl.

"Shut up you little sluts!" Dana yelled and the girls stopped instantly."Now im back so the turf is mine again...or do you want to fight for it?"

"Whatever I dont have to listen to this." Ashley said flicking her hand and leaving with the 2 girls following.

"Wait just one more thing." Dana said right before she lungged at them making all 3 scream and run out of the store. Dana smirked and Logan kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Day who was that?" Michael asked.

"Ashley Kirk , Katie Homer, and Britney Harris." Dana said.

"Who are they? Because I loved that one girls skirt. Should I go ask her where she got it?" Nicole asked being her bubbly self.

"Nicole shut up. They are the bitchiest people ever." Dana said.

"Ok that really helps." Chase said. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah just let me get a movie." Dana said looking around and picked up one. It was Open Water (gayest movie ever) "Ok _not_ this one."

"Then hurry up and pick one." Logan groaned.

"Fine." Dana said picking up 10 Things I Hate About You.

"I love this movie!" Zoey said.

"Me too." Dana said.

"Ok lets go." Nicole said. They payed for the movies and left the store.

"So what is your beef with them?" Chase asked.

"They have been on my bad side for like ever and everyone knows that if you get on my bad side your dead in the water." Dana said.

"Well, well, well looks like Miss Cruz has a little reputation here." Logan said smirking.

"Its not a little one its a big one." Dana said. Logan rolled his eyes and smirked. "What you dont believe me?"

"Not really." Logan said unsure.

"Watch you see those kids over there." Dana said pointing over to the comic book store where a couple of kids were standing looking at the comic books. They looked to be about 10.

"Yeah." Logan said.

"Go over there and ask them if they have ever heard of Dana Cruz." She said.

"Fine I will." Logan said as he crossed the street and over to the boys."Hey have you guys heard of Dana Cruz?"

"Have we heard of _THE _Dana Cruz?" The boy with glasses asked shocked.

"Yeah thats the one." Logan said.

"She is like the coolest but meanest person around here." The other kid said.

"Yeah if you piss her off you will really be up the creek with out a paddle." The glasses kid said.

"Have you ever ticked her off?" Logan asked.

"No but we had a friend that did ,his name was Harry, and he knocked her milk on her skirt in the 2 grade and she hung him by his underware on the playground for all of the school to see." The kid said.

"He was so embarrsed he didnt go to a school in this town ever again." The other kid with glasses said.

"He probley just moved." Logan said.

"No he still lives here the only time he goes out side is when he has to go to school. We normally bring him comic books." The other kid said.

"Ok thanks dude, bye." Logan said running back over to the gang.

"Is that?" The kid with the glasses said looking that way.

"Yeah RUN!" The other kid said as they sprinted away.

"Well I guess you do have a pretty big rep over here." Logan said.

"Yeah I do." Dana said smirking.

"So are we going back to your house yet?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah we can go now." Dana said.

"DANA!" Someone yelled from behinde them.

"What is it Le?" Dana asked the panting blonde.

"Come..over to the...construction site... Hayner is calling you... out." She said between breaths.

"What?" Dana asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah hes telling everyone that you are to scared to go up against him." Leanna said after she caught her breath.

"Well sorry Nicole we have a pit stop to make." Dana said cracking her nuckels and walking fast to the construction site.

he peeps, i have plenty of ideas for this but if you can think of questions for me to ask Dana in AfterShock during the interview.

presley aka crash


	6. Big Air Dare

Dana and the gang went back over to her house to grab her bike. Leanna and Cooper followed her and Reef was waiting at the construction site for them. They all got bikes and went over there. They saw a kid riding the unfilled pool like crazy on a skateboard. He noticed that there was bikes over at the edge and stoped. He looked strait at Dana and smirked.

"Well well well, little miss Cruz has returned." The kid said smirking getting out of the pool.

"Shut it Hayner." Dana ordred. Just then Ashley, Katie and Brittney came from behind the house.

"Hey baby." Ashley said walking up to Hayner and kissed him. The kiss got deeper and Leanna made a gaging noise and fake vomited making Dana smile and Cooper laugh.

"Whats so funny Myers?" Ashley said glaring after the kiss.

"Um your face." Leanna and Cooper said at the same time. Ashley rolled her eyes and looked at Dana."Are you like stalking me or something?"

"No I dont stalk anyone and definatly not trash like you." She said smirking. Leanna and Cooper made burning noises and Leanna and Dana did their secret handshake.

"Dont talk to my chick like that!" Hayner said putting his arm around Ashley who was smiling.

"Aw I always new you guys would end up together." Dana said making Ashley and Hayner smile until she said "Dumb and Dumber."

"Your just mad that I dumped you."Hayner said.

"Um buddy you got your facts all messed up. First of all you didnt dump me I dumped you and second of all im not mad." Dana said smirking.

"Why you little.." Hayner said before Logan stepped forward and glared.

"If you want to see tomorrow I suggest you dont finish that sentence." Logan said burning holes into Hayner with the glare. If looks could kill Hayner and all of his family would be pushing up dasiys. Hayner closed his mouth right there and backed up a little. Dana smiled and Leanna nudgged her and smiled.

"And who are you Mr. Save the day?" Ashley said crossing her arms.

"Im her boyfriend and no one talkes to her like that." Logan said.

"Pssh whatever." Ashley said.

"So Dana are you going to show this dick how to ride?" Nicole said getting pumped.

"Um yeah." Dana said staring at Nicole funny.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing I have never heard you talk like that before." Dana said smiling.

"Ok so heres the deal off the roof down the ladder and into the pool." Hayner said. Dana looked and had the roof going onto a ladder that was at a slant and a construction platform conected to a slide that was about 5 feet away from the pool. Dana studied it carefuly and smirked.

"Your on." She said grabing her bike and running into the house. Everyone started to cheer.

"Hey Mouth give me your phone." Cooper said to Leanna.

"Why its going to be over before anyone gets here?" She said handing him the phone.

"Yeah I know. Im gonna get some pictures of the blood." He said smirking. The two got to the top of the house and looked down.

"Ladies first." Dana said to Hayner. He rolled his eyes and started. He made it until the slide and when he got off the slide his board slipped out from under him. He fell into the pool. Dana took a breath and started to go. She made it all the way and landed it in the pool but she decided to show off and try to do a flip but her bike started to go to the sliding glass door of the house that was under construction. She crashed( a/n: my nickname) in to the door and her bike got stuck and she flipped and landed on her back. Logan was the first one inside to see if she was ok. When they got inside she was already up and was trying to get her bike out of the place it was stuck. Reef ran to the front door to check if anyone was coming and as soon as he opened it they heard the alarm go off.

"Now the alarm goes off?" He said running away with the rest of the crew.

"You guys take them and get them back to my house I got the cops." Dana yelled hearing sirens coming. Dana ran off in the oppisite direction of every one else and hopped a fence. Logan ran after her after he saw her hop the fence.

"Logan get back here!" Reef yelled trying to get his attention but he wasnt listening. Logan jumped over the fence and ran after Dana. She was running around a corner and Logan grabed her arm.

"AH..Logan you scared the shit out of me!" She yelled walking fast. She heard the sirens really close."Shit."

"What are we going to do?" Logan asked. Dana was thinking fast.

"Ok I got an idea." She said pushing Logan against the fence behind him.

"What are you.."Was all he could get out before her lips were crashing down onto his. His hands instantly were on her waist and her hands were on his neck. They started to make out very heavly. They heard a horn honk and they turned around.

"Dana, your pushing it." The officer said.

"What?" She asked turning around. Logan put his arms around her waist from behind.

"Were you two just over at the construction site?" the officer asked checking the couple out.

"What?" Logan asked looking confused.

"He's new and he dosent know where anything is Officer Myers." Dana said.

"Well have you seen my kids?" She asked.

"Cooper and Leanna? Yeah we saw them at blockbusters but I dont know where they went from there." Dana said.

"Thanks Dana and welcome back." The officer said getting in her car and drving off.

"That was a close one." Logan said leaning back against the fence.

"Yeah but I have had closer." Dana said trying not to laugh looking at Logan.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Um baby, your kinda in wet paint." Dana said laughing. Logan jumped off the fence and looked at the back of his green shirt and black shorts to see a white line going across his body.

"Oh you think thats funny do you?" He said inching closer to Dana.

"Yeah actually I do." Dana said. Logan chased after her Dana ran away towards her house screaming.

ok yes i got this from the movie Stick It aka the best movie ever. ok so im updating on aftershock next so get ready. love my readers but not the readers that are penguins cuz they are taking over the world.

presley aka crash


	7. I look like a rich whore

Dana and Logan finally got back to her house. They saw a limo in the front of Dana's house.

"Whos limo is that?" Logan asked.

"I hope im wrong but I think its my real moms."Dana said.

"Wait I thought that that other lady was your mom." Logan said.

"Nope step mom, but she has been here for me more than my real mom so my step mom is my real mom in my book."Dana said.

"What?" Logan asked not following.

"I have 2 moms." Dana said to make it easier. They got into the house and sure enough her mom was sitting on the couch.

"Dana! Hunny I missed you." Her mother said hugging her.

"Yeah hi mom. What are you doing here?" Dana asked as her mother let go.

"I came here to tell you that you have to come to the party im hosting tomorrow." She said.

"No, im not going to another one of those. I have a boyfriend now." Dana said.

"Really who?" She asked. Dana locked hands with Logan who smiled at her mom."Oh I see."

"Yeah so there is no point in me going." Dana said.

"Yes there is and your going to go your friends are allowed to come too. I put the dresses and tuxes in your room, now I have to go bye." She said kissing Dana's cheek and left. Dana rubbed her cheek off from the nasty lipstick mark she left. Dana went into the living room.

"Logan you might want to cover your ears." Dana said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Cause im about to scream and I dont think you want to hear it." Dana said.

"Ok." He said putting his hands over his ears.

"DADDY!!" Dana screamed so loud some of the pictures on the wall shook. Shawn came running into the room looking paniced.

"What? Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Im not going to that party." Dana said.

"Sweetie you know the deal you have to go to your mothers partys and you get to stay with me." Shawn said.

"So the only reason she ever made me go is because she wanted me to find a guy that was rich to go out with." Dana complained.

"Yeah and she already has me." Logan said getting into the conversation.

"Your rich?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah im Malcom Reeses son." Logan said.

"Oh, Dana you dont have a choice." Shawn said leaving. Dana groaned.

"Did the others make it back yet?" Logan asked.

"I dont know." Dana said. She walked over to Logan smirking at him. "Who cares?"

"If your thinking about doing what I think your doing I dont care either." Logan said smirking back. Dana took his hand and pulled him up to her room. A couple minutes later the rest of them came into the house.

"That was such a rush!" Zoey said.

"You act like you've never done anything bad before in your life." Leanna said.

"She hasent." Mike said.

"Wow." Leanna and Cooper said at the same time. There was a knock on the door. Leanna opened the door.

"Mom?" Leanna said letting the cop into the house.

"I thought I would find you here, lets go you two." She said refering to Leanna and Cooper.

"Ok mom." The twins groaned.

"Your mom's a cop?" Nicole asked.

"Yep and it sucks." Cooper said leaving with his sister.

"You better keep you mouth shut Cooper, remember I got a gun and it has your name all over it." Their mom said leaving also.

"Ok, did Dana and Logan make it back?" Chase asked.

"Lets check her room." Zoey said going up the stairs with tthe rest of the gang. The found Logan and Dana...playing the WII. (A/N: you thought they were going to be making out and you know you did)

"So you guys did make it back with out getting caught." Nicole said.

"Logan whats on your back?" Chase asked looking at the white mark on his back.

"Paint when we were trying to trick the cop." Logan said as he played tennis on the WII with Dana.

"How did you do that?" Zoey asked sitting on Dana's bed.

"I made out with him and told the cop thats what we were doing." Dana said smirking as she got another point on the game."Oh yeah my mom said we have to go to one of her stupid partys. The dresses are in my closet they have our names on it."

"Really?" Nicole said rushing over to the closet and taking out the one that said Nicole.

"Wait!" Dana said. Logan got a point and stuck his toung out at her.

"What?" Zoey asked about to grab her dress.

"Wait until the boys leave before you open them, lets make it a suprise."Dana said with an evil smirk on her face. The boys groaned and Dana handed them their tux's and shooed them out of the room. Zoey looked at her dress and was in aw. It was a light pink halter top dress with sparkels every where and it went down about 2 inches below her knees. Nicole had a tan dress with no straps and it stopped right above her knees and had a shawl that was really sparkly. Dana's dress was really reveling, it had no straps, it was cut insanly short about 6 inches above her knees and it was black but it had red poka dots on it.

"Dana, your mom got you that dress?" Nicole asked shocked.

"Yep and I look like a rich whore." Dana said laughing. Dana's step mom came in.

"Are you girls ready? Dana what the hell do you have on?" She asked in shock.

"My other mom thinks I need to look like a whore I guess." Dana said.

"Put something else on." She said.

"I dont know what else to wear." Dana said.

"I have an idea, girls you can go down stairs now and can you tell them its going to be a couple minutes." She said. Zoey and Nicole went down stairs and saw the boys in in their tux's. Mike had on a tan suit that matched Nicoles dress. Chase had a black tux and a pink tie to match Zoeys dress. Logan's tux was black and had on a red shirt under it with a black tie.

"Wheres Dana?" He asked.

"The dress she had on was really bad so she had to fix it so they should be down in a minute." Nicole said straitening Mikes tie. Finally after like 5 minutes Dana came down. She had on a new dress that was black with red strips on it. It had straps on it that were red. It went down to her knees and her hair was up in a high ponytail with some strands in her face.

"Wow." Logan whispered in amazment.

"Wow Day you look so beautiful." Chase said.

"Thanks Chase." Dana said smiling. She looked at Logan who just stared at her with his mouth open.

"Your supposed to say you look great Dana." Dana said laughing.

"No that wont work because you dont look great." Logan said and Dana looked confused an hurt."You look amazing." Dana smiled and kissed him. Then they got in the limo adn headded to the party.

presley aka crash


	8. Whats with all the twists?

"Ok this is going to be a really fancy stupid party, so just stick by me ok." Dana said to the gang as they approched the door. There were lots of people with cameras taking pictures of all the celebritys. Dana was the first to get out and walk up the carpet into her mothers house. The gang except Logan were all excited. As soon as they got inside they all separated.

"So much for staying together." Logan said laughing. Dana rolled her eyes.

"Ok lets go find my mother then leave." Dana said already annoyed.

"Why do you want to leave so soon?" Logan asked.

"I hate these partys." Dana groaned.

"Why?" Logan asked as they walked around the party.

"Because its just not my thing." Dana said as she looked around. She saw her mother talking to some guy in a corner. Dana walked up to her with Logan in tow."Mom?"

"There you are Dana, finally. Where is the dress I gave you?" Her mother asked pissed.

"Back at the house, did you see that dress before you gave it to me? It looked like a hookers dress." Dana said. The man laughed.

"Wait I know that laugh, Dad?" Logan said shocked. Malcom turned around and looked at Logan in suprise.

"What are you doing here Logan?" He asked.

"Im here with Dana, what are you doing here?" Logan asked back.

"This is one of the partys I always go to and this is going to be one of the greatest parties of the year so I had to be here." Malcom said smiling at Dana's mom.

"Thats your son?" Dana's mom asked.

"Yeah, why?" Malcom asked.

"He is dating Dana." She said.

"Wait you cant date my son." Malcom said.

"Why not?" Dana asked crossing her arms.

"Because your mother and I are dating." Malcom said wraping his arm around her as they both smiled.

"Since when?" Dana and Logan asked at the same time.

"Since last month." Dana's mother said.

"Well then you need to break up, because we have been together for 4 months." Logan said.

"We're the parents and were telling you to break up." Dana's mom ordered.

"No were not!" Dana yelled.

"Yes you are and Logan your going to come home with me tonight." Malcom said with a strait voice. Logan shook his head no. Logan took Dana's hand and pulled her away from them. Their parents called for them to come back but they ignored them. Logan and Dana made it out side and into the park down the street with out being caught.

"What are we going to do now?" Logan asked as they sat on the swings in the park.

"Well we cant go back to my dad's because they would find us and your dad could have my dad arrested for custodial interference." Dana said.

"How did you know that?" Logan asked wondering how she knew what that ment.

"I want to be a lawyer when I grow up." Dana said smirking.

"Ok, but we have to go back soon. We cant live at the park forever." Logan said sighing.

"But I could tell my dad what happend and he could give me money and we could live together." Dana said thinking about what to do.

"That would work but what about PCA?"Logan asked.

"Unless we want our parents to ruin our relationship we cant go back." Dana said sitting on his lap.

"You know we could have a secret relationship to our parents, plus my dad sucks at keeping a girlfriend." Logan said looking on the bright side.

"Yeah but I dont want to keep it a secret, I want to be able to kiss you anytime I want to." Dana groaned.

"You can just not in front of our parents, ok?" Logan asked kissing her cheek.

"Ok but do you really think thats going to work? I mean they know that we love each other and I know that that just cant stop." Dana said.

"Well I guess its good that our parents arent that smart hun?" Logan asked smirking.

"But your dad is taking you home tonight remember?" Dana said.

"He wont, all that booze it will be suprising if he actually leaves." Logan said laughing. Just then it started to rain pretty hard.

"I guess we have to go back now." Dana yelled over the rain. Logan nodded and they ran back to Dana's house holding hands.

i know crapy chapie, lol.

presley aka crash


End file.
